Of Beaches and Sundays
by verbal acuity
Summary: Solitaire - Niou and Shishido go to the beach - oneshot. dedicated to awin-chan.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Prince of Tennis _or _the Solitaire Pair.

**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to **awin-chan** because she got me into this pairing because of all of her wonderful Solitaire stories. And she is such a genius for coming up with the name for them. If you don't know this pairing, awin-chan, _or _her stories, I suggest you read hers. She's amazing. I just wish I was as good as her at this pairing. Enjoy!

Of Beaches and Complaints 

Niou Masaharu favored the beach. He loved being there; loved the smell of the ocean, the feel of the wind, the sound of the waves. It always soothed him…and up until now, the only person he had ever _wanted _to take there with him was his doubles partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi. Yagyuu knew him the best, but it seemed that the Trickster found someone else. For now, at least.

"Oi…Niou," the voice of one Shishido Ryou drawled rather boredly. "Why am I here?" The boy he was addressing smirked the smirk that always managed to make the capped boy from Hyoutei…squirm, for lack of a better description. "It's horrible here. The smell, the air, the _wind_. I don't understand how you like it!"

"Ah, it figures that someone so _rich _would say that. You're used to everything so _clean _because of that Atobe guy, eh?" That smirk never faded from the silver-haired boy's lips, even as his 'boyfriend' glared at him.

"Shut _up_, Niou!" the Dash Specialist growled, giving the taller boy an annoyed, yet playful, shove. "I don't need to hear that from _you_." That caused the Trickster's smirk to widen.

"Or maybe you're not rich. You're just there because Atobe helps clothe you."

"… Are you calling me poor?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryou," Niou stated with a chuckle. "Let's just enjoy the beach, shall we?"

Shishido's eye twitched involuntarily. "That's easy for you to say…since you're someone that _loves _coming here." Niou liked putting the capped boy in distress. It seemed all a game to him. "This is just so lame."

"If you think it's lame, then why'd you agree to come?" Niou's eyes held mischief as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. "Maybe you secretly _like _being here."

Shishido's face uncharacteristically flushed and he looked away. "D-Don't be ridiculous!" he stuttered, still averting his attention from the silver-haired Rikkai member. "Why would I like being here? With _you_, nonetheless!" Though, this was really the only time they could see each other; they went to different schools, after all.

"Oh, Ryou, that hurts me…" Niou teased in a sarcastic tone before continuing. "I know you like it. I know you like me. Yagyuu's at least more—"

"Damn it, Niou! Why do you have to mention _him_ here?" he asked, raising his voice as he finally turned to the other. "It's not fai—"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence because the Trickster's smirking lips were pressed to his own, effectively silencing him. It was only a few minutes that they had kissed, but to Shishido, it felt like hours when Niou finally pulled apart, licking his own lips.

"Does that answer your question, Shishido?" Niou asked finally, smugly, as he turned away to begin walking along the beach again. "Yagyuu's only my doubles partner. And besides," he gave another smirk, fingers locked together behind his head as he turned towards the smaller boy. "I could never call Yagyuu unattractive and say I love him in the same breath."

Turning away once he saw the capped boy's shock, Niou walked away, donning an almost innocent expression. Niou Masaharu had always gotten the one-up on Shishido Ryou…and it wasn't about to change.

"O-Oi! Niou!" the shorter boy yelled, running to catch up with the other.

**- Owari -**

----

**- Omake -**

"Hey, Niou—"

"Are you ever going to call me by my first name?"

"… No."

The silver-haired boy's eye twitched, but he remained silent, so Shishido continued.

"Did you really mean that I'm…unattractive?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No. I guess you're a little attractive…Monday through Saturday," Niou retorted, smirk back in place. It took the Hyoutei regular a good while before he realized what his boyfriend meant, and snapped back at him.

"Hey! Those are the days you don't see me!"

But Niou wasn't listening anymore, and all Shishido heard was the quiet muttering of 'puuurrii' as the boy walked away.

* * *

**End Note: **I tried my hand at the omake thing, too. Though mine wasn't as good as awin-chan's are. Again, this was a dedication to her. Thank you for writing your amazing stories. I hope you all liked my attempt!

Leave me reviews. x3 They're yummy.


End file.
